Car vs Hedgehog
by XoxoSonamy4440oxoX
Summary: Car vs. Hedgehog. A race challenging a normal rosy hedgehog against her speedy hedgehog. Who will win?    Entry for Jonman14's contest!


**Hey! Merry Christmas & News Years! Celebrate and treasure the moments that passed you in 2010, prepare for 2011. Question yourself, what have you accomplished, what will you need to do? How did it feel seeing the big ball fall in NYC or that peach in Atlanta? Are you really ready for the new year? What are your reflections, accomplishments, or goals last and this year?**

**_Questions..questions..slowly answers forms…_**

_Keep Waiting! You'll find them._

_Life is goin' to be rough, never fall._

_Keep standin' up and life is never easy._

_Know that always._

**Tell what you accomplished this 2010, what you look forward in the future. How to prepare?**

**This is my summary of an upcoming story, I might publish:**

In the break on dawn, a pink figure wandered out of the market, carrying heavy bags of groceries. She admitted to herself, it was nice day. Unfortunately, for the shopping was ruining the rare nice days on Mobius for her. She paced her way to the street to cross the street, carrying her grocery bags. Amy watched with her jade eyes for the traffic signal for her to walk.

With a blink of an eye, the signal appeared. She beamed. One thing, she hated most was being patient, as the girl was impatient, mostly. This was a miracle. She wasn't about dawdle. She stepped forward to go the other side of the street. Suddenly, a gust of strong air passed her way with a celerity to pass everything in existence; even sound.

_Who could that be? She asked sarcastically. _

She blinked, twice. She imagined the cerulean hedgehog, which was of course, Sonic the hedgehog. She nodded her head, confirming it. If the blue hero was dashing, furiously, there has to be a reason. Maybe his nemesis, Eggman, the evil scientist, or one his contraption, perhaps. Maybe, Metal Sonic, or again, maybe something worse. Either way, she knew, it might be dangerous.

She relinquished her necessities of food on the side walk. Amy tensed up a bit, but she never passed a chance to battle with her friends, or acquaintances.

_What is the reason Sonic ran? Who? What? _

Her jade eyes could not believe it. A crazed group of fan girls attended out of nowhere, were chasing Sonic down like a pack of wolves. They were searching for their precise hero. She grimaced.

The group of admirers raced down the street, vigorously, hoping to glomp him in kisses and hugs. They all zoomed past her leaving gust of dust behind her, making them invisible. She picked up her bags, giggling at the resolution of the confusion.

The coral pink hedgehog aspired for her companion to escape the mad fan girls. Her answer revealed, her hero, her lover – halted her way and managed his fans. He zoomed back to help his girl.

"Hey, Ames, do you need help?" He beamed, affectionately.

"Yeah, Sonic. Thanks." She smiled, regaining her boyfriend. He grabbed with his hands, touching Amy's hand. They blushed. He took the bags of food from Amy's grasp. He made it easier for her to move.

"Thank you. Did you loose your wild fan girls?" She giggled.

"I think so. But, I think there is one left."

"Where?"

"You." He guffawed. Amy raised her eyebrow at his comment. She blushed, slightly.

"Yeah, well, maybe this fan girl will leave." She remarked. That statement shut Sonic up.

"No..Ames, I was just kiddin'." He admitted, apolitically.

"Either way, this fan girl loves you and you're in love with. Remember?" She stated, proudly. She gently touched his cheek, kissed his cheek. His cheeks became a burning crimson. He smiled back to her.

"Wanna go to the movies?" She asked him.

"Sorry, can't."

"Why?" A shrill of voices entered her ears.

"Them." She turned her head from Sonic to see what he was referring to. The ear-piercing screams of girls approaching them, he hinted.

"Oh no!" Amy sighed.

"Gotta go, Ames, see ya!" His tone in voice changed from cool to scared, instantly. He raced off, hoping the fan girls would stop. Instead, the very opposite the fan girls ran faster and faster, they were off. T

hey were like Amy but 1,000 times with direct speed. Sonic had no chance, even if he was the "fastest thing alive." Even, he couldn't be free from their tracks. They all always traced him.

The girls and Sonic ran back and forth, repeatedly in front of Amy in the street. Until, the fan girls eventually cornered, Sonic, in a spot. His emerald eyes actually showing fear; which he never shown. He quaked. This could the end for him, he knew. By all these girls, smearing with red lip stick and everything. All the girls had evil looks on their target.

Amy gazed, feeling this was out of control. She summoned her hammer, she raised it high to smack down one of the girls. A girl collapsed in fear begging her not to hit her.

The girls glanced away from Sonic to the ex-obsessive fan girl. The crowd had petrified expressions and cleared a path to her boyfriend. They all remained paralyzed being afraid to even sneeze. Sonic stared, amazed.

"Well, I returned a favor." She smiled. Her boyfriend still impressed at that the scene that occurred before him.

"Wow, Ames! Thanks." He answered, proudly.

"You really saved me from danger. Thanks for the rescue. They would have chased me all afternoon." He observed the fan girls all leaving after Amy's defensive action.

"You're welcome, I was just returning a favor for you. You always rescued me." She smiled. She proved she could save the big hero, not always relying on him. She could be the hero for once to him. She smirked. He smiled, back.

"It's no problem, Sonikku."

"Do you need help with those bags to drop them of at your house?"

"Sure. But, we need make one stop, first." She smiled. She knew that Sonic won't like this…or any other boy for that matter!

**(Xoxo) Tell me what you think. No worries, I'll update, soon. Do you think I should update my other stories; "Conquest of : Chaos Love and Doom", "Sonic X: New Verison", or "Unlockable Laughter of Love?" Please answer in review, if you can. You probably know me and IHeartSonamy are working together on a collaboration. I will updating later, when I get down with a few things. This is an entry for Johman's contest! **_**Please stay tuned….**_** Copyrights: No Sonic Characters are mine, only belong to Sega, Sonic Team, and other corporations related to Sonic characters.**

**This is my summary of an upcoming story, I might publish:**

"He kidnapped my mother and murdered my father. My sister and I were sent to an adoption agency. He then abducted my sister from her room. I saw her being snatched, being tied and blindfolded. He then said, "You'll be next!" With a sinister grin and with piercing purple vile eyes, staring at me coldly. I never knew his identity but he destroyed my family. I'll get my sister back. Period."

This is a mystery/supernatural/drama/romance/adven… - packed story.

**What are your suggestions, judgements, advice, or opinion? Whatever. ^_^**

**Thank you to GalexiatheChao for giving me advice and guidance on this story. You're awesome!**

**~(Xoso_oxoX)~ Happy New Year! **


End file.
